plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 32
Endangered plants: Three |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Pirate Seas - Day 31 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 33}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 32 was the 32nd day of Pirate Seas. The Pelican Zombie is first introduced here. He is a faster variant of the Seagull Zombie, and has a pelican as a mode of transportation rather than a seagull. Additionally, the level is both a Special Delivery level and a Save Our Seeds level, where the player must protect endangered Rotobagas. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level is very reminiscent of Pirate Seas - Day 8, as it has the same plank positions and plants distributed. However, this version is a bit harder with the addition of the Pelican Zombie. The Pelican Zombie is an upgraded Seagull Zombie with more speed, but the same health. There are also endangered Rotobagas in a similar fashion to Frostbite Caves - Day 27. The player should be able to defeat most Pelican Zombies with the aid of Snapdragon. Use Potato Mines on Barrelhead Zombies, as Snapdragons and Kernel-pults will have difficulty defeating them. The biggest threat is the end of the level, where 2 Gargantuar Pirates will be able to throw their Imp Pirate Zombies onto the endangered Rotobagas. Try stalling them with butter, then use Plant Food on Snapdragon to finish them off before they can launch their Imps. Waves |zombie2 = 2 2 |zombie3 = 2 3 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 3 3 2 4 |zombie7 = 2 4 2 3 4 |zombie8 = 3 3 1 2 4 5 1 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 3 4 4 5 5 5 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 1 3 3 1 1 |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = 2 4 1 3 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 2 3 4 3 1 2 4 5 |note12 = 500%/7 Plant Food; Raiding Party! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 3 3 4 2 2 4 4 |zombie14 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 |zombie15 = 2 4 |note15 = Final flag; Raiding Party! |ambush15 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *Plant three Kernel-pults on the first and fifth rows. That should be enough to stop most Pelican Zombies. Later, the Snapdragon in the second column will help out *Plant Snapdragons on the second, third, fourth rows at fourth column. *Plant Wall-nut in front of Snapdragon. You will not need them in the first and fifth rows until you have spares. *Additional Snapdragons should be in the center and then at second row, second column and fourth row, second column. *Preserve Plant Food until Gargantuar Pirate appears. Gallery Pfday32buttergarg.jpg|By Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels without any lawn mowers